A disk drive comprises a disk rotated by a spindle motor, and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a number of concentric data tracks each partitioned into a number of data sectors. Access operations are performed by seeking the head to a target data track, and performing a write/read operation on the data sectors within the data track. The disk comprises embedded servo sectors having position information recorded therein, such as coarse position information (e.g., a track address) and fine position information (e.g., servo bursts). Control circuitry processes the read signal emanating from the head in order to demodulate the servo sectors into a control signal applied to the VCM in order to position the head over the target data track.
Physical shocks to the disk drive may cause the head to deviate from the target track and corrupt data recorded in an adjacent track during a write operation. Therefore, if a physical shock is detected using a suitable sensor (e.g., an accelerometer), the write operation is typically aborted and then retried. However, the system noise (electrical and/or mechanical) may excite a resonant frequency of the shock sensor which can trigger a false shock detection, thereby degrading the performance of the disk drive due to the unnecessary slipped disk revolutions.